Never Alone
by unshakespearean
Summary: HARCOOPER! (Gwen/Jack) Rhys is only too aware of his fiance's feelings for a certain Captain Jack Harkness and breaks off the engagement. Will Gwen be able to tell Jack how she feels? And if she does, how will he react? Rated T for Torchwood (always trying to stay safe here).


**Never Alone**

Gwen opened the cog door very slowly and very quietly, Rhys's voice ringing in her ears, and the lack of an engagement ring making her finger feel strange and empty and terrible.

"_Gwen, I love you, but I know you love someone else, and I don't want to hold you back from that. He loves you too, I know it. The way he looks at you."_

"He doesn't, Rhys," she whispered, tears in his eyes. "He can't…" She knew he was here. He always was. And as much as this was the one place she absolutely wanted to be, the safest place in the whole world, it was also the worst place to be because she knew he would see her any minute and ask her what happened, and she'd have to tell him her secret. _What'll happen? _she wondered. _Will he hate me? Pity me?_ She knew what Rhys would say, but she knew he was wrong. He had to be.

Jack heard the cog door open and came to the top of the stairs to see who had come back to the Hub at this frankly ungodly hour. When he looked, he saw Gwen on the sofa, and she was crying. Sobbing.

"Gwen? Gwen, what is it?" She showed him her left hand, and he realized that her ring was gone. "Oh, Gwen," he said softly. "I'm so sorry." And he was sorry, truly sorry, but there was a part of him that was happy. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance… He took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Gwen felt Jack's arm around her shoulders and without thinking locked her arms around his waist. As she did she felt like an idiot - _what if he pushes me away? _-but instead he just wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer.

_I'm holding Gwen_, Jack thought. _I am holding Gwen Cooper. _All this time, he had longed to hold her like this. But he was limited, so limited, because she was crying, crying over Rhys, whom he knew she loved dearly. Always Rhys, and never him. He wished he could do more to comfort her. He wanted desperately to stroke her gorgeous dark hair, to lift her shaking body into his lap and cradle her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, and most of all to kiss her senseless, kiss away every single one of her tears. But he couldn't, because she loved someone else.

_Jack's holding me, _Gwen thought. _Jack Harkness is holding me. _Was it even slightly possible that he cared about her the way she did him? She snuggled closer into his embrace, and as she did, he held her tighter. She heard his voice, quiet and gentle, but she couldn't quite make out his words. "What was that?" she asked shakily.

"Did he say why?" Jack pulled away just a little bit, so he could get a look at Gwen's face, and as he did, he felt his heart sink as he saw the pain in her eyes, those emerald-green eyes that he loved so much, that sparkled with life when she was in action, but now were so miserable, heartbroken, glimmering with tears.

"Yes," Gwen whispered. _Here we go._ "It's because… because… because he knows…"

"Knows what?" Jack asked gently, daring to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. "What does he know, Gwen?"

"He knows that I love you!" She could barely get the words out before she burst into tears, her face flushed with shame. "I'm sorry, Jack," she sobbed, "I shouldn't have told you that… I know you don't love me and now this is going to be so awkward, oh, God, Jack-" He cut her off by pressing his lips gently but firmly to hers. The kiss only lasted about five seconds, and then he pulled away. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That you don't-" he kissed her again, one hand gently brushing her cheek.

"But-" again, holding her face in both hands.

Finally, she fell silent, just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Have I made my point clear?" he asked, wiping a few tears from her face. "Or should I kiss you again?" He shot her his patented cheeky grin.

Gwen couldn't quite believe what was happening. Jack Harkness, _her _Jack, had just kissed her. Three times, as a matter of fact. And he was offering to kiss her _again_. And from the look in his eyes, he _wanted _to kiss her again. _Pinch me_, she thought, and she did in fact pinch herself, but there he sat, plain as day, right in front of her, his cheeky grin replaced by a look that she could only call… pleading, _pleading_ with his bright blue eyes that she let him kiss her.

She was such a sucker for those eyes. "Both," she whispered.

Jack grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that," and he pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his own. As he wrapped his arms tightly around her, Gwen felt herself fading away. There was nothing in the whole universe except the fact that Jack was kissing her, _Jack was kissing her_. Even her disbelief vanished as Jack filled her mind, taking over every inch of her brain.

After a few moments, they finally pulled away, and the first things Jack saw were tears streaming down Gwen's cheeks. "Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She said nothing, instead clutching onto Jack's shirt and sobbing into his chest. "Shhhh, Gwen," Jack soothed, scooping her up and cradling her in his lap. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and began to slowly rock her back and forth. "I've got you, and everything's going to be okay, I promise." His hand drifted to her hair, and for the first time, he didn't force himself to pull back. "Gwen, what can I do? Tell me what I can do to make you feel better." She didn't respond, still sobbing. "Gwen, love, please…" Suddenly, she looked right at him, her eyes streaked red, cheeks flushed, her entire body shaking.

"Say it again," she begged. "Please…"

"I love you," Jack said emphatically, yet gently. "Gwen, I love you." And in that moment, something clicked in her mind.

He loved her. Jack loved her. And he wasn't going to leave her.

She'd never be alone.

Finally, finally, she allowed herself to relax, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, her exhaustion from the day catching up to her. He continued to rock her back and forth, and it was just enough to lull her to sleep.

Upon realizing that Gwen had fallen asleep, Jack whispered, "I was wondering when you'd do that. You've had a long day." With a soft smile, he stood up, Gwen cradled in his arms, and he carried her up the stairs and back to his bedroom.

Jack laid Gwen down on his bed and very carefully took off her shoes before tucking her between his sheets. "Goodnight, Gwen," he murmured. "I love you so much…" He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and began to leave.

"Jack?" He turned to see Gwen, sitting up in bed. "What-?"

"Shhhh," he murmured, walking back to her side and perching on the bed next to her. "Go to sleep, Gwen… just close your eyes…" His voice was so gentle, sweet, loving, soothing, that Gwen couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment, but she opened them again to look at Jack.

"Stay," she whispered as she snuggled under the covers. "Don't leave me." He said nothing, instead brushing a stray bit of hair from her face. "Please, Jack…" but she felt him stand up. "Jack, please," she begged, tears starting to fall. Just then she felt something behind her. She turned to see Jack, grinning broadly.

"Like I could resist the chance to crawl in bed with you," he chuckled softly. "Come here, Gwen Cooper… my love."

"You bastard!" Tears were still dripping from her eyes. "I thought you were going to leave… and I'd be alone…" She broke off, her hands trembling.

"Shhhhhhh…" Jack pulled Gwen closer to him. "_Never_, Gwen. You'll _never_ be alone, as long as I'm here, and I always will be." He felt tears wetting his shirt as Gwen laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm here," he cooed softly, stroking her hair, relishing in the softness of her dark silk between his fingers. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked into his chest.

"Promise," he confirmed, kissing the top of her head. "Okay?" She said nothing. "Gwen?" He brushed the hair from her face and realized that she was asleep, his promise just what she needed to let herself relax. "Alright," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, Gwen…" and he too closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

**Hey! Here's "Never Alone!" Hope you like!**

**Love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee. Hugs to supporters. Thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie. Cookies for all.**

**Ofelia xxxxx**


End file.
